


Growing Up

by lunarwolfhard



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Bar & Bat Mitzvah, Boyfriends, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 03:27:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17035733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunarwolfhard/pseuds/lunarwolfhard





	Growing Up

“Stanley” Mrs Uris’ voice rang through the house as her and her husband sat at the kitchen table, writing down the final preps for Stan’s long awaited Bar Mitzvah. He was finally going to become a man.  
“Yeah?” After almost tripping whilst running down the stairs, Stan walked into the kitchen, pulling a chair to sit across from his parents, his father having his usual stern expression.  
“So, did you ask Bill?” Theres a hint of hope in Andrea Uris’ eyes, that disappears as soon as her son opens his mouth.  
“Bill’s too caught up with Georgie. We aren’t hanging out with him anymore. Richie said he’d come.” Stan tries to hide the anger in his voice, not wanting to explain what had really happened between the boys.  
Donald Uris doesn’t even look up, but Stan can tell he rolled his eyes. He has never liked Richie Tozier.  
“If he comes he sits with your mother. And if he says one word, or puts a foot out of line you’re not seeing that boy okay Stanley? He’s a bad influence.”   
A fire burns inside of Stan, why can’t they see Richie the same way he does?However, Stan knows that this is the best he’s going to get, and may as well take it and run.

“Indifference is a part of growing up.”  
“Being an adult isn’t about being able to vote, or being able to drink, or drive.”  
“Become an adult according to the holy scripture of Derry is learning not to give a shit”  
A weight had lifted off Stan’s shoulders as he fled the synagogue, finally sitting on the cold stone steps outside, feeling the cool august air. The only sound that filled the silence was the one of someone following him.  
“I don’t want to talk.” Stan’s voice attacks Richie, but that doesn’t stop him - it never has before.  
“That was fucking amazing! I didn’t know you had the balls to do that!” Richie grins as his slumps down next to Stan. The back of his neck is damp from sweat, and his hand still shake, from the adrenaline of finally standing up to his father, and the nerves of what his father will do when he gets home.  
Richie places his hand on Stan’s, hoping to stop them shaking and after a couple seconds he intertwines their fingers. Something he’s wanted to do for a while.  
“For real…I’m proud of you” Richie’s grin is soft, inviting, and most of all, loving towards Stan. His heart continues to race but not because of his father, this time it was simply Richie’s touch.  
“You did good.”

“The Rabbi’s son can’t read his own Torah and suddenly acts out! You’ve made a fool out of me!” If Donald Uris’ voice was any louder, the entire street would hear it. But just per his speech, Stan had learnt, not to give a shit.  
“You don’t listen to me! You made no effort to help! At least Richie listened! Helped!” However hard he tried, Stan’s voice would never match his fathers, but it was always worth a shot.  
“This boy has done nothing but corrupt you! Mrs Kaspbrak said the same! I don’t want you seeing him Stanley! Especially if he’s influencing you this much!”  
“You said if he puts a foot out of line! But he didn’t! He didn’t do a goddamn thing! It was all me!”  
The same fire as before grows inside Stan’s soul. It’s as if he’s being stopped from seeing the love of his life. Maybe he was. Maybe Richie was the love of his life. 

His mother sat sewing, and his father had left for a meeting when the doorbell rung, leaving Stanley to be the only one available to open it. A small gasp escaped his lips as he saw Richie stood there, no longer wearing that god awful blue suit, instead back to his trademark Hawaiian shirt.  
“I figure you could use some company…”The bug eyed boy shrugged but all Stan could do was deny.   
“My parents have banned me from seeing you.” His heart breaks again as he says it and he see’s Richie’s expression change too, a small smirk appearing.  
“5 minutes won’t hurt.”

The two boys sat on the nearest bench, conveniently, but oddly, placed on the street corner. Theres nothing but silence, as the world passes them by, and the sun begins to set. Richie yawns, stretching his arm, and slowly wrapping it around Stan’s shoulder. A small smile, accompanied by a pink blush, appear on his face. Richie never thought he would have this effect on someone.  
“If today is about me pouring my heart out and speaking my mind then I guess theres one more thing to say…” Stan’s voice is quiet, wary of who could be around at 7pm in the evening, there were an awful lot of dog walkers.  
“And whats that?” Richie refrained from saying the joke about the length of Stan’s dick that ran through his head and looked at the boy inquisitively.  
“I guess…I guess I like you…like like you…” Stan’s eyes go wide as he speaks the last 3 words, adding emphasis, making sure Richie understood what like, in this sense, meant.   
“And I guess, I like you too Stan the Man” That cheeky grin is back again, plastered on Richie’s face as Stan cuddled slightly into his side.   
“You became a man, and got a boyfriend in one day, I guess you really did grow up.”


End file.
